1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a preset controller of a compensator, which determines a paper leading course in accordance with information on a print operational condition, and controls a movement device of a compensator so as to move the compensator to a preset location on the paper leading course.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP 7-17054B publication discloses an example of conventional control on a preset device in a rotary press. The preset device disclosed in JP 7-17054B is provided with one print pattern number (paper leading pattern number) per print operational condition. A plurality of paper leading courses extending from a plurality of paper feeders to folding unit are stored in a storage, per print pattern number, combined with a plurality of location set values for all compensators on the plurality of paper leading courses. When a print pattern number is input, the location set values for all compensators on the plurality of paper leading courses at the print pattern number are read out of the storage. On the basis of the set values read out, the compensators are controlled to move.
In the conventional preset device in a rotary press, paper leading courses and set values for compensator locations used per print operational condition or per print pattern number are stored in a storage device. Therefore, among a plurality of print operational conditions, even if an actual paper leading course and a location set value at the time of a print operation for a certain compensator are identical to those for others, the certain compensator is handled as quite different one. This is because print pattern numbers differ from one another on every print operational condition.
For example, in case that two print pattern numbers may correspond to an identical paper leading course and compensator location set value but different print pages, even if one compensator location set value is updated and corrected in one print operation, another compensator location set value in the other print operation can not reflect this update and correction.
Accordingly, it is required to repeatedly update and correct a location set value for a compensator per print pattern. If the update and correction is not implemented before print, the print may result in a printed web failed to be cut appropriately.